Chasing the Wind: Tetsu's Story P2
by Ludo Kudo
Summary: A sequence to Ninjagurlo's Chasing the Wind. In this story, I will tell the perspective of Tetsunosuke Kurogane.


Standing in the distance, I watched as my comrade sprinted off towards the Red Light District. I stood there, thinking what would happen if something awful was to happen and she was in need of a friend, a friend to help. Without thinking, I dashed inside and prepared my belongings; within a couple minutes of time passing, I scurried off towards the orange sunset sky.

The Red Light District seemed very alike to a party being held at night. Many citizens of the town were having their fun and share, well mostly the men. Walking around, not knowing where Arisa had jumped off too, I searched the area pretending t be a customer. Passing a nearby building, a young geisha, around the age of 22, walked up to me and asked if I was looking for some company. I gave a short description on how Arisa looked like and she nodded knowing she had met her. As we stood around as she wondered where Arisa had gone off too, I observed the young lady to see if she had any tricks up her sleeves.

"I remember now!" The woman said with a light bulb shock.

"You do, can you tell me where she is, please?" I asked her gently.

"Well…I could tell but I haven't had any customer today and I really need the money." She answered. "So sleep with me and I'll tell you."

"What? Listen, I don't have time right now! I really need to rescue her." I argued with the ticking of time passing through. "Here, I'll pay you! Take the money! Now tell me, where is Arisa?

"Nope, I want you! I don't want just the money; I want the package as well."

"What is going on over here?" An old lady yelled walking over to us both. "Are you not accepting his money for your body?"

"No, I was just--" The geisha replied as the elderly woman stroke. _Slap!_

"Shut it up, you whore! Your job here is to satisfy your customer whether you like them or not. Don't think I saw what happened, I saw him hand you the money and yet you didn't even bother to take it. Get up you, lazy whore! Get up!" The hag shouted as the woman quickly balanced herself and kneeled before her boss.

I watched and listened to the two as the elderly hag punished her worker for not excepting my money yet if only the she had heard our earlier conversation, I would be the one punished. Was it my fault for her to get lectured or was her's for debating for what I had asked. The old hag continued to strike the youthful geisha as she continued to bow down before her. Not knowing what to do, I quickly knock the old hag out and before anyone could notice, the geisha and I were gone.

"I'm sorry for what happened. Do you accept my apology?" I asked standing beside her.

"No, I should be apologizing to you. If I had just given you the location of the girl you were looking for, this would have never happened. Please accept my apology." She said wiping the blood stains and tears running down her face.

"I have to leave you here now. My friend may be in trouble, good bye!" I said walking away.

"Wait! She is in Building 2 in Room 13 with Saito!" She told as I dashed into the district and ran towards the building of where Arisa was being held.

With no time to save, I counted the windows and on the 13th window, I smashed into the room of where Saito and Arisa were thought to be in. There on the futon laid the two, I was shocked by the scenery held around the two. Saito pushing himself onto Arisa and his hands about to close in; Arisa lying there innocently as her legs spread opened and her arms empowered by the giant brute. Without a blink, I sped over and kicked the pervert away. Quickly standing up, he pulled up his robe as he backed away but hit the solid wall. Cornered, I walked towards the fool as his eyes shook with fear and his hands gripping hard to his untied robe. I drew my blade and without a shout the rapist had fallen before me. His body splintered on the floor and the white walls along with other belongings were blotted with fresh blood still dripping downwards the floor.

Examining the dead body, I revolved over to Arisa. She was shaken with fear, staring as if she had lost her memories of who I was. I wrapped her up and gently lifted her and out the window we flew. From building to building I carried her, not looking at how she was doing, for she may not feel comfortable as we drifted towards home.

The next morning I awoke besides her, she had been deeply asleep all night. Saito hadn't raped her; he was only in the position to get there. It must have been a miracle for me to have saved her just before that moment.

"I am truly sorry, Arisa, if only I had gone off with you. This event would have never happened." I whispered placing my hand over her forehead.

"There is no need to be sorry, Tetsu." Master interrupted emerging from the door of Arisa's room. "Perhaps this event has bonded the two of you closer making you two more prepared for future mission."

"Master but if I hadn't gone she would have been…" I said.

"But it did not happen, right Tetsu?" Master interrupted again.

"Yes, Master." I nodded in agreement.

He walked over to Arisa as I dropped my hand from her forehead. Placing one of his hands to her cheek, he whispered something, perhaps a good luck charm to bring her back or maybe what a father would say to his daughter. Whatever it was, it must have been good.

"Master, I was wondering what event happened to Arisa back then?" I pondered.

"Eight years ago, Arisa was harassed physically. Luckily, I came just in time to stop whatever was going too happened." Master answered staring at Arisa. "I must go now, watch her carefully."

After Master had left, I went downstairs and prepared a meal for Arisa for when she awakes. Placing everything on a tray, I carefully walked back up the stairs to find that she had awoken. Handing her the food, I watched her slowly eat. After she had finished, we took a walk to the porch. She stood there watching what laid ahead as I stood behind her shoulder, just watching over her.

"Is something wrong, Tetsu? You're acting strange today." She questioned breaking the silence.

I bent down to make sure that we both were at eye-level and answered, "Master had told me the incident that happened eight years ago but he didn't tell me to do all this. I just think it is right." Silence occurred once again, I noticed that she had blush for a second as her head fell away from me. At first when we had first met, I had thought she was just a spoiled girl who had everything her way perhaps there was something more than just an immature brat.

"What about yesterday, when you told me you wouldn't go on the mission?"

"It is not right for me to just sit back and let you risk yourself like that. You are my comrade therefore I have to look out for you even though you told me not to follow after you, I still did. Since I'm not a heartless person, you probably think I am because I always seem emotionless although that is just the mask that all assassins wear."

"Thanks for last night. If you didn't come then I wouldn't be here today." She said hiding her blushed face as I smiled wondering why she would hide her face and for a second she seemed quite adorable.

"You're welcome, Arisa."


End file.
